headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Starkweather
| image = File:Starkweather.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = The Nightstalker | category = | gender = | base of operations = San Francisco, California | known relatives = Unnamed father (deceased) | year of birth = Unknown | year of death = 1996 | first appearance = Kindred: The Embraced: The Nightstalker | played by = Nicky Katt }} Starkweather was an antagonist featured featured in the short-lived Fox Network television series Kindred: The Embraced. Played by actor Nicky Katt, he appeared in the third episode of the series The Nightstalker. Starkweather was a schizophrenic vampire serial killer who used his new powers to hunt for victims in the streets of San Francisco. Biography The man who called himself Starkweather grew up in the San Francisco Bay area. His father was an abusive and militant man who locked him inside a closet in the basement for two years for being bad when he was a child. As an adult, Starkweather was diagnosed as schizophrenic and remanded to the care of a mental health facility. While there, he met an attractive, dark-haired woman who revealed herself to be a vampire of Clan Gangrel. She sliced Starkweather's chest open with her fingernail and then embraced him. When Starkweather awakened, he found blood all over his face. None of it was his. The woman responsible for his grim transformation was nowhere to be found. A week later, Starkweather turned up at The Haven. Though he didn't realize it at the time, the lounge was in fact a sanctuary for vampires run by a Kindred named Lillie Langtry. Another Gangrel vampire named Cash recognized that Starkweather was Kindred and tried to help him adjust. Starved for blood, Starkweather went into a frenzy and began smashing tables and chairs. Cash tried to restrain him, but the two came to blows. Police arrived on the scene and both men were taken to the Suncrest psychiatric hospital. While there, Cash tried to explain to Starkweather that he was now a vampire and that he needed to consume blood in order to survive. Starkweather wasn't interested in mere survival however. He enjoyed his newfound immortality and the power that came with it. During a therapy session, Starkweather killed the psychiatrist and smeared the words "Blood Brothers" on the walls of the observation room in his blood. He then tore broke through the window of the room and escaped. Over the next five days, Starkweather murdered seven more people including his own father. He drained the man dry of blood and stabbed him multiple times. Police detectives Frank Kohanek and Sonny Toussaint found the man's remains stuffed inside of a locked trunk. A few days later, a lounge singer named Elaine Robb had an encounter with a vampire known as Daedalus. Daedalus frightened her and she reported the incident to the police and newspapers. Reporter Caitlin Byrne attributed Daedalus' alleged assault on Elaine to the Nightstalker murders. When Starkweather learned of this, he grew deeply offended. That evening, Elaine requested a police escort to take her to the Haven (where she worked as a lounge singer). Starkweather replaced the cop assigned to watch over her and drove her to the club with the intent of killing her. Frank Kohanek learned of this and went to the club armed with a phosphorous rifle to stop him. Starkweather disarmed Frank and began hanging by the neck with a punch of amplifier cords. Julian Luna arrived just in time to save him. Starkweather turned his attention on Luna, but Julian was prepared for him and beheaded Starkweather with a large blade. "The Nightstalker" Notes & Trivia * The character of is based on concepts developed by Mark Rein•Hagen for the Vampire: The Masquerade roleplaying game. * The name "Starkweather" is likely taken from Charles Starkweather, a spree killer active in the United States from 1957-1958. See also References ---- Category:1996 character deaths Category:Gangrel Category:Characters who are beheaded